


Hallway Revisited

by VinRouge84



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Movie: Fight The Future, Romance, Smut, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinRouge84/pseuds/VinRouge84
Summary: Our heroes think back to 1998 and wonder what would have happened in the hallway if there was no bee. Mulder proposes one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can really take place any time but I decided it should be set during or after the revival because dagnabbit, Chris Carter: let Mulder and Scully be amorous and happy! 
> 
> Starts out a little fluffy, ends up a little smutty.

It was pizza and beer night. Though not an officially recognized tradition, whenever they were too tired to cook or go out for dinner, they’d swing by their favorite local pizza place and pick up a pie to enjoy at home. Neither of them were big drinkers but there was always a six-pack of Shiner Bock chilling in the fridge for such occasions. Taking into account all of the danger and pain they’d endured over the years, perhaps the strangest aspect of their relationship now was that it could be so mundane at times--blissfully so, if you asked them.

They were curled up comfortably on the living room couch in their pajamas. The pizza was half-eaten and they were on their second beers. Mulder’s arm rested around Scully’s shoulders and she took control of the TV remote, flipping with intent for something suitable to watch. Stumbling upon a nature documentary about the African honey bee, she shuddered and changed the channel immediately. Mulder threw his head back and laughed. 

Scully whipped around to face him. “What?”

“I know what that was about,” he gloated, taking a swig from his bottle.

“Oh you do?”

“Yep. You were thinking about that time in my hallway.” 

“What time?” Scully pretended not to grasp what he was referring to but the truth was she could never elude the memory of their intense confrontation outside his old apartment door in Alexandria. It was right after the debacle with the federal building bombing in Texas. Diana Fowley had recently inserted herself in their lives and Scully began to question where she stood with Mulder. She loved him then, although she couldn’t even admit it to herself. In a moment of weakness, she resolved to leave him and the FBI altogether. And then…

“I know you know what I’m talking about,” said Mulder, interrupting her train of thought. He wasn’t buying her feigned ignorance for a second.

“Okay, yes.” she conceded. He knew her too well. “What about it?”

“You tell me.”

She shrugged. “I was just thinking that I hate bees.”

Mulder chuckled and drew her closer to him. He adored her. “Yeah, me too.”

Scully returned to her search for that evening’s entertainment and settled on a classic episode of _The Dick Van Dyke Show_. Rob and Laura Petrie were singing for their friends at a cocktail party. Scully smiled to herself, recalling the fake names she and Mulder assumed during the case at the Falls at Arcadia. Back when their first opportunity to visualize a more domestic life together was merely a cover for hunting garbage monsters. 

Mulder’s mind, however, was clearly still on the hallway. “Do you ever wonder what would have happened?’ he inquired. “If there was––” 

“If there was no bee?” Scully gathered where he was going with this. She nodded. “Sure. I mean, I used to. It’s kind of moot now, isn’t it?”

“I guess. I can kiss you whenever I want these days.” To prove it, he bent down and briefly pressed his mouth to hers. He felt her smile against him until their lips parted.

“Anyway,” she asserted, “we know what happened the first time we really--“

"Nope." He cut her off right there. “That was a different scenario entirely. I’m talking about the exact moment in my hallway. Those exact circumstances. What would have happened _then?_ ”

Scully picked at the label of her beer bottle and mulled the prospect of a bee-free hallway. “There are a lot of possibilities. I could have backed off and left like I said I was going to.”

Mulder furrowed his brow.

“Or,” she continued, “you could have regretted leaning in and let me go.”

“That would have never happened. Besides, I’m not interested in those possibilities. Scully, I felt your breath on my face. We were so close. Don’t try to tell me either of us would have walked away at that point.”

She knew he was right. “Probably not.”

“So what would have happened?”

“You would have kissed me.”

“And?”

“And I would have let you.”

“Then what?”

“Most likely, we would have slept together. Then we probably--“

“No, no, no. You’re jumping waaaay too far ahead. And for the record, if it were up to me, we definitely would have had sex. I wanted you so badly back then, I could barely see straight.”

Scully blushed and set her nearly empty bottle on the coffee table after one last big sip. Mulder could still reduce her to a shy teenager at heart when he wanted to. 

He went on. “And I loved you. But I’m asking: had there been no bee to prevent the inevitable, how do you think would it have played out?”

Before she could come up with an answer, Mulder had a proposal.

“Let’s go back there.”

“To your old hallway?” she asked incredulously.

“Not literally, but yeah. To that moment in time.” Mulder put his beer down, stood up, and held his hand out to her. “C’mere, Scully.”

She didn’t quite understand what he was getting at but she took his hand anyway and let him help her to her feet. She’d still follow him anywhere and he’d do the same for her. Pizza and beer nights were far more common today than twenty years ago but some things never change.

They stood apart and he dropped her hand. “Alright, you just told me you were leaving the bureau.” 

Her left eyebrow cocked. “Mulder, are you suggesting we roleplay?”

“It’s not roleplaying if we’re playing ourselves. Come on, this is going to be fun.”

Scully sighed. But she was game, and more than a little intrigued.

“Okay," she said. "We’re in your hallway.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder certainly didn’t plan on turning their cozy Thursday night into a reenactment of an ultimately traumatic life event. Things had gone so horribly wrong in his old apartment hallway and he jumped at the opportunity for course-correction, even if it would be purely hypothetical. Scully was right when she argued such speculation was moot; after seemingly endless hardships up to and including their recent separation, here they were more in love than ever. Still, Mulder always wondered what really would have happened without the interference of that damn bee. He was delighted that she was willing to play along and frankly a little surprised when it appeared she was going to take it seriously.

Scully stood before him, arms folded, shaking her head. “First of all, this is wrong already.”

“Why?” he asked.

“When I think about that moment, I remember the t-shirt you were wearing.”

“ _That’s_ where your mind goes? To whatever grubby shirt I had on?”

“It wasn’t grubby. It was gray, and I loved it on you.”

Mulder was confused. “It was just a t-shirt.”

“Exactly. We were in suits most of the time in those days. As silly as it sounds, seeing you in casual clothes made me feel closer to you. Like you were letting me into your private life.”

That made sense to him. Actually, he used to think the same thing when he caught rare glimpses of her in jeans and sweaters. He also enjoyed the way they hugged her curves.

“If I knew you felt that way, I would have petitioned for Casual Friday at the office,” he teased. That got a quiet, almost imperceptible giggle out of her.

“Plus, “ she added as she moved her hands underneath the sweatshirt he currently had on, “you looked good in it. I could see your arms. And skin. I never understood how you were always tan. Even in winter.” Her fingers trailed up his stomach, a tad bulkier than the day she met him but still flat and toned. His body stiffened from her touch. She pulled her hands back down and tugged at the hem of his sweatshirt. “So take this off.”

Mulder obeyed, lifting the garment over his head and letting it fall to the floor. He was left in a simple black undershirt. Not gray like the one Scully remembered, but it would do.

“I won’t make you change into a suit,” he promised.

“I appreciate that.” She smirked. “So, I told you I was quitting and you followed me out to the hallway.”

“I followed you, and I was…distraught. God, Scully, I was so scared to think you might walk away and I’d never see you again.” With that memory, Mulder suddenly became cognizant of how she eventually _did_ walk away from him after so many years together. For a while, he wasn’t sure if she’d ever come back. He tried to shake it off but Scully seemed to notice the heartache written on his face.

“I didn’t want to leave,” she said. “I think the whole reason I came over to tell you in person was because deep down, I was hoping you’d say something to make me stay. And you did.” She reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

“Hey,” Mulder admonished. His head was back in the game. “We’re not touching yet.”

“Sorry.” She let go of him.

“It’s fine,” he winked. “You can’t help it.”

Scully grinned. “Anyway, you tried to tell me I was leaving for all the wrong reasons.”

“I was pleading. I’d held back from you for so long and finally all this pent-up stuff starting hurling out of me. I was desperate. But I meant everything I said.”

“You said a lot of nice things but the part that really stuck was when you told me that I made you a whole person.”

“Too _Jerry Maguire?_ ” he asked jokingly. It had been the 90s, after all.

“No,” she chuckled. “It rattled me because it was so…I don’t know. Straightforward, I guess. We weren’t exactly open with our feelings then. But it was perfect.”

“I still believe that, by the way.” This remained true; since they first began working together, she balanced him out through the many ways she challenged his beliefs and took care of him. Scully was without a doubt the most important person in his life and he wasn’t afraid to share that with her anymore. Mulder noted that his admission caused her cheeks to flush.

“I didn’t know what to say,” she continued. “I stood there like I was paralyzed. You were staring straight at me.”

“I remember exactly how you looked. You were tired. You must have been up for 48 hours, at least. Your eyes were red and watery. But you were as beautiful as ever.”

“Mulderrrrr...”

“You were. Deal with it.”

Her cheeks flushed again. “Okay. Well, I was definitely tired and I tried so hard not to cry in front of you. I was speechless. That’s when I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed…”

Scully took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Mulder’s torso, burying her face in his shirt. His arms enveloped her whole, tiny body. The sweetness of their embrace was familiar now but it never got old.

“I needed to touch you,” she murmured, turning her head to loll on his chest. Mulder tightened his hold on her.

“I held on to you for dear life,” he confessed. “What happened next?”

“Next I think I…” Scully pulled away. Clutching the back of his neck with one hand, she drew him down to press her lips to the space above his brow. “My instinct was to kiss you but I panicked. I took a baby step.”

 _This used to be our thing,_ Mulder thought as he bent to rest his forehead against hers. Back then, the most minor physical contact between them drove him wild. He had full access to her now but the recollection of the way things were brought him back to that place of wanting her more than anything and not knowing if he would ever have her. Mulder felt himself getting hard; it never took much with her. They’d have to resolve that not-so-little problem. He reached to cup her face in his hands.

“Now what?” she asked, her voice somehow dropping a register. He remembered how trepidatious she looked in that original moment but also how she definitely didn’t try to stop him. Tonight in their living room, the way her eyes bore into his encouraged him to move this thing along.

“I’m going to kiss you,” he declared. This is where things would be different. There was no bee in Scully’s suit collar. There would be no harried rescue mission to the South Pole. They were going to seal the deal. Despite the fact that this would be far from their first time, Mulder was excited. He bowed his head closer to her. But first, she had more questions.

“Would it have been slow and cautious?” She craned her neck slightly toward him and he leaned in further. Their mouths were scant millimeters apart and her breath was warm and soft on his skin. “Or did the floodgates open?”

Scully closed her eyes in anticipation of Mulder’s response. Prompting him, she brushed her lips against his so gently that he couldn’t be entirely sure he wasn’t imagining it. His cock twitched either way. All he knew was that he needed more.

“I think the dam is about to burst,” he muttered just before they closed the gap.


	3. Chapter 3

Scully was perplexed. She had expected Mulder to crush his mouth to hers in a passionate frenzy. Instead, he lightly nipped at her lower lip once, twice, as he stroked her cheeks softly with his thumbs. It was sweet the way he handled her with such care. But she felt a stirring in her core and couldn’t figure out why the floodgates remained locked on his part. 

“Hey, Mulder?” she asked between kisses. 

“Hmm?

“I thought you said something about a dam bursting.”

“It will.”

“When?”

“When you’re ready.”

“Wasn’t this whole thing your idea?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, why are you waiting for me?”

Mulder let go of her face in order to pick up her right hand and lift it to his mouth, pressing his lips to her knuckles before dropping down to hold it against his heart. Scully anxiously awaited an explanation as he fixed his gaze on her.

“You were scared,” he said. “I know you just told me you were but I sensed it then, too.”

“I still wanted you.”

“I thought you did, but I wanted to make sure you were ready. I mean really ready. It would have been difficult enough for me to live with myself if you had rejected me, but even worse was the idea of taking our relationship to the next level and having you regret it later. I guess I was scared too.” 

In the early days of their partnership, Scully thought Mulder walked a fine line between brilliance and arrogance. The more she got to know him, the more she came to understand how deeply insecure he was. Smugness and self-doubt--Mulder embodied a contradiction in terms. He believed in lights in the sky but not that he could ever be worthy of her love.

“I was ready,” she assured him. 

“Show me,” he implored.

Scully repositioned their previous stance, bringing his hands back to her face and putting hers around his neck. “Take two.”

Mulder closed his eyes and bowed his head toward her. Her lips parted, eager for contact. He gently plucked at her mouth as he had done before. Now it was her move. Scully’s tongue sought entrance past his lips and access was granted immediately. He responded in kind, sweeping his tongue behind her teeth. When he really kissed her like this, she sometimes felt as though he was stealing the breath from her body. It could be almost overwhelming. But if he took, he also gave, breathing life back into her. All of her senses were on fire.

Pulling away for just a moment, Mulder spoke. “We’d better get inside. What will my neighbors think?” Scully was so lost in the haze of their charade that she almost forgot what they were in the middle of here. She played along, stumbling just a few feet along with him and pretending to get safely behind the door of 42 Hegal Place.

Scully’s forearms moved to lock around Mulder’s neck, drawing him closer as their kissing resumed. His hands drifted to her torso where they ran up and down, eventually stopping near the sides of her breasts. They ached for his touch. If he was waiting to take cues from her, Scully realized she might have to be more direct. She pressed her chest into his, encouraging him to pay some much-desired attention to the area. He got the message and fondled her over her clothes.

“Yeah,” he rasped, causing her to swoon. She loved the sound of his voice. Scully confessed this to him in bed once, not long after they first became intimate. Mulder had just brought her to orgasm using only his fingers and some particularly carnal language. He wondered out loud if any talk would do and she dared him to try. As he nibbled her earlobe, he whispered the least sexy words he could think of: _Bran muffin. Rectangle. Wicker basket. Skinner._ She couldn’t stop giggling. Mulder had confessed in turn that the sound of her laughter had long been a personal aphrodisiac. _Good thing you’re funny,_ she’d told him.

Scully’s consciousness abruptly returned to the present when she felt Mulder slowly unbuttoning her pajama top. Once open, she helped shrug it off her shoulders and he stilled to take in the view. He saw her naked on a daily basis, but she felt simultaneously flattered and bashful when he stared like this. 

“My body’s not what it was 20 years ago,” she pointed out. Scully had no shame about her figure but she was well aware that things had changed. Her breasts were a little less perky than they used to be. Her thighs weren’t as firm as they’d been in the days that were spent running after mothmen.

Mulder shook his head. “You’re right. It’s better somehow. You’re like a fine wine, Scully. I’ll never understand…” Before he could finish his thought, he lunged for her bare breasts, laving her nipples with his tongue. As amazing as it felt, she wanted to even the playing field and forced him to tear his mouth away so she could peel the t-shirt off his body. Then she went directly for his sweatpants, yanking them down to the floor along with his boxers. His erection stood tall and proud like a salute.

“I always knew you wanted to play doctor with me,” Mulder ribbed. Scully smiled and stepped out of her pajama bottoms. They were now completely exposed in front of each other. 

“Mmhmm, that’s why I went to medical school. I had a serious interest in human anatomy.” Her right hand reached for his dick, closing her fingers around it and stroking benevolently.

Mulder groaned. “Thank god you make house calls. Should we go upstairs and let this happen?”

“There was no upstairs back then,” she reminded him. “I wasn’t even sure if you had a bedroom at that point.” Scully gently pushed him to sit on the couch and straddled his lap, her breasts swaying tantalizingly in his line of vision. “I’d want you here.”

“I would have wanted to taste you first,” he lamented.

Scully knew how much Mulder loved going down on her. He might enjoy doing it more than she enjoyed receiving it---almost. “Next time,” she promised. “We’ve waited long enough for this.”

They continued kissing in earnest. Mulder gripped her waist as she involuntarily ground against his stiff cock. Finally, she took him in hand and positioned herself for his entry. Just in case he had any doubts whatsoever, Scully told him loud and clear as she slowly lowered himself onto him:

“I’m ready. I’m ready for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

As a young man, Mulder scoffed at the phrase “getting lucky.” It smacked of desperation and passiveness. However, each and every time with Scully made him feel like the luckiest man alive. If it wasn’t luck, he must have done something right in his life because sometimes he still couldn’t believe that this amazing woman chose him. And now, here he was, fully ensconced in her tight, wet heat. He couldn’t help but let out a long groan.

“Good?” asked Scully, herself exhaling slowly. She paused to adjust to his girth.

“Always,” he said, his hands creeping up to squeeze her breasts.

“Always?” She gave him a sly smile. “Isn’t this our first time?”

He smiled back. “You know, it feels a little like the first time.” There was something powerful about this game they were playing. Remembering that feeling of helplessness in his old hallway when she could have walked out his life forever, Mulder was overcome with emotion. That feeling was dismally familiar as of late. Scully had moved back in, committed to rekindling their relationship, but the memory of her absence was still raw. “I can’t lose you, Scully.”

“Shhhhh,” she consoled him, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look directly into her cool blue eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. I’m home.”

With that, she began a slow rise and fall over him and Mulder was home too. Being inside of Scully was his favorite place in the world. She was soft, warm, and safe. He liked to visit as often as possible. 

“Oh god, Mulder.” Scully moaned, lifting herself up until his dick nearly left her body before sinking back down and establishing a steady rhythm. His hands moved to hold her waist, helping pull her down to get as deep inside of her as possible.

“You’re so pretty,” he blurted out in a meager attempt to express his appreciation of her eyes, her lips, her hair, her everything. She looked older of course but somehow freer and more relaxed than in her 20s or 30s. In addition to the semi-permanent wrinkle above her nose which she would jokingly blame on him for all the times she looked at him like he was crazy, she had developed some nice smile lines as well. He hoped he could take some credit for those, too. She was completely responsible for his.

Scully leaned forward for a quick smooch but Mulder pulled her back for a series of languid kisses. Between these and the exertion from her movements, she had to yank her face away to breathe.

“Come back here,” Mulder whined.

“This won’t be any fun if my lungs can’t receive oxygen.”

“If I really just kissed you for the first time, I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

“Take it easy, Mulder. It wouldn’t have been the last time,” she said, touching his cheek tenderly.

Scully quickened her pace, changing the angle of penetration and intensifying their shared pleasure. The ridges of his cock rubbed against her clit with each descent of her body. Mulder was captivated by the sight of her breasts bouncing as she rode him hard. He reached out to massage them, gently pinching her nipples before returning his hands to her waist.

“Mmmmmmmyessssssss,” she hissed. She was close. So was he.

“Fuck, Scully. Love you. I love you so fucking much.”

Her pussy began to clench around him and her face contorted into the most exquisite grimace. He knew by now that declarations of love laced with profanity helped bring her to the edge.

“I love you, too,” she moaned in appreciation. “Oooooooh…”

The sounds of her gratification along with the feeling of her tightening around his dick brought him right to the edge with her. “Come on, baby,” he grunted. Mulder pumped up into her as hard as he could, his ab muscles clenching with the effort. Suddenly, Scully stopped moving on him and cried out, signaling without a doubt that her climax was reached. He thrusted just a few more times before welcoming his own release. 

Scully had collapsed onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. Her skin was so smooth. They sat like that in silence, each catching their breath for several moments until Mulder pressed a sweet kiss to her temple. She rocked back to meet his eyes.

“I’m so glad we finally did this,” he said.

Scully laughed, carefully easing off him to sit by his side with her head on his shoulder. She shivered and he grabbed a throw blanket to cover them with.

Mulder yawned. “I’m too tired to move.”

“We probably should,” she said, although she made no attempt to do so and snuggled closer to him. “I bet we made a mess. The poor couch hasn’t seen this much action in a while.”

“Well, it’s used to me. I spent plenty of nights here. When you were gone.”

She smiled sadly but tried to make light. “Reverting to your old bachelor ways?”

“No. The bed was too big without you.”

Scully sat up straight and Mulder turned to face her. “I’m home,” she assuaged him before giving him a kiss laden with all the love she had for him. “Take me to bed.” 

“I think I can do that,” he grinned, shoving the blanket aside and standing up. Quickly, he picked up his boxers from the floor and put them back on while Scully collected her discarded pajamas. Mulder held his hand out to her. She stood and he draped the blanket around her like a burrito. “Let’s go. We don’t even need a Sno-Cat to get there.”

“No one's going to Antarctica tonight,” she said as she shuffled toward the staircase. “Unless you want to carry me like you did then.”

“Please, woman. You fucked all the energy out of me. I’m an old man now.”

“A dirty old man,” she teased, causing him to give her bottom a light spank. “That’s fine, though. Even thinking about it makes me tired.” Mulder placed his hand on the small of back to guide her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * * * * * * * * *

Warm and sated under the covers, Mulder played the big spoon to Scully’s little one. Physically, he was completely relaxed, but his mind was racing. There was one last question he needed to ask before succumbing to exhaustion.

“All of that down there…do you think that’s really how it would have happened?” he asked her, hoping she was still awake.

She shifted slowly in his arms, turning so they were face to face. Even in the dark, he could see her eyes shining at him.

“I don’t think we can ever know for sure what might have happened that night. But…it doesn’t really matter.” 

Of course she was right. After all this time, here they were together and happy. Things weren’t perfect but they never would be. Their love was strong. It had survived bees, cigarette smoking men, and separations both involuntary and deliberate. In spite of all they’d lost, they finally found each other again. Scully closed her eyes and Mulder pressed his lips to her forehead.

“That used to be our thing,” Scully mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Mulder promptly followed her into peaceful slumber.


End file.
